She Will Be Loved
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: A six chapter Lulu and Milo story. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

He spotted her standing in the moonlight on the docks, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was crying by the way her shoulders shook.

Milo thought about stepping back into the shadows and not interrupting her but his feet moved forward on their own. He couldn't help it. Or explain it. He was drawn to her.

Lulu turned at the sound of his steps, wiping her eyes with frantic motions. "Oh, hi."

"Good evening, Ms. Spencer." He said this in a ultra formal tone.

She looked back at the water, smiling now. "You are a true original, you know that right?"

Milo didn't know how to take that."Is that a bad thing?"

She glanced at him and said, "It's a great thing."

"I don't want to intrude but can I ask what upset you tonight?"

"Nothing."

Lulu looked away again.

(_Beauty queen of only eighteen.  
She had some trouble with herself ._

_  
He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else._) ( Maroon 5)

**Milo knew that **was a lie but let it pass. He sat on the edge of the docks and Lulu joined him.

" I think this is the first time I ever saw you without a suit on," she said.

She had to admit he looked damn fine in his jeans and a black tee shirt. They hung on his muscles in a way that clothes never fit the college freshman that she knew at school.

Milo looked at her, and she smiled.

"Looking good," she added.

"You too."

"Don't lie. I look a wreck."

"Funny but I don't see a wreck," he said

She smiled, with traces of tears still in her eyes, "Then you are the only one."

It took every bit of nerve he ever had to ask her, in just above a whisper, his words carried on the wind "Does that tell you something, Lulu?"

(_Look for the girl with the broken smile ._

_  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

_  
And she will be loved.  
She will be loved._) ( Maroon 5)

**He saw the recognition **flash in her eyes, and in that moment she knew he wanted her, and he knew that she was on to him. Milo held her eyes as long as he could but then she didn't say anything and, finally, he moved his gaze back to the water.

"Do you know why nothing good ever works out in my life?" Lulu asked, her words weren't harsh or angry, only resigned. "Because I'm not a good person."

Milo said, "I don't believe that."

"Believe it. I'm a liar, a thief, a con artist if it suits me, and a killer. And God knows that." Most days she didn't feel like this, but today, on _this day _when she could have became a mother, it felt impossible to feel any other way.

She went on, harshly, "That is why today, when I should be holding my just born baby, I was all alone with no one who even remembered it was my due date. And why should they? I didn't want to be bothered with my baby and no one wants to be bothered with me... I'm not worth.."

"Stop it."

The words hung in the air. It was the first order he had ever given her and they were both a little shocked by it.

Lulu hung her head, "I didn't mean to burden you with my problems..."

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand to hear you talk about yourself like that."

"You don't know me. If you did you'd know it was all true, Milo."

"No," his word was soft as sigh "It's not."

She looked up and realized his face was only an inch from hers.

(_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_  
I want to make you feel_

_beautiful _

_  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore _) ( Maroon 5)

**Lulu scooted away **and stood up. "There's no sense in thinking about what could be if I was a different sort of girl. I'm not. Don't forget that, Milo."

Then she started to walk away. He stood up and called, "Hey... you want a ride home?"

She stopped and thought about it. He could see warring emotions dance across her face but in the end she said, "I've come this far alone. I should probably just keep it that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu didn't think this **day would hit her like this. The whole point of the abortion was to not have a baby to take care of, and now, as she sat in her car in Kelly's parking lot after walking away from Milo, all she wanted was a child in her arms to hold. Not because she wanted to be a mother so bad but because it felt like she did something unforgivable by having the abortion.

The reasonable side of her knew that was not true. But on this day, nothing felt reasonable.

She started to sob. One minute she had the keys in her hand, about to turn the ignition, and the next her head was resting on the steering wheel as she sucked in huge gulps of air and tried to get control of herself.

_Knock. Knock_.

Lulu startled and looked up. Milo stood there making a motion for her to roll down the window.

"My car won't start," he told her. "Can I get a ride?"

It was a lie, a little one. One day Milo vowed to tell her that. Tonight he only wanted to be with her a little longer, to try and find some way to make her feel even a tenth less hurt than she did right now.

Lulu nodded and he walked over to passenger door and got in. She opened the gloves box and yanked out some napkins to dab at her face.

"Want me to drive?" he asked

"I'm fine!"

Milo gave her a look.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"If you say you are fine, then you're fine."

"I say I'm fine."

Milo shrugged, giving her a _I know you're lying _lookbut put on his seat belt and didn't say anything more as she started the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**After twenty minutes **of aimless driving Lulu stopped at a red light. It turned to green and she didn't move.

Milo glanced behind them and saw there were no cars waiting. He gave her a full minute and then said, "It's green, Lulu."

She stomped on the gas. The back of the car fish tailed as they speed down the street.

Milo said, "Whoa, whoa, sweetie, pull over. Please! You're not thinking straight."

Lulu braked to a hard stop in the middle of an intersection. Softly she told him, in a dazed voice, "You called me sweetie."

Milo was saved from answering by the car that started honking at them to get out of the way. He jumped out and walked around to the driver's door and opened it.

Lulu looked at him for a long moment, then nodded and switched seats with him.

When they were both back in the car, she said "Sorry. It's not my day. I bet you wish you didn't run into me tonight. I must have totally destroyed that little crush you had on me."

Milo ignored her question and started driving again. After he had them pointed toward his apartment, he asked her, in a calm but challenging tone, "Would that make you happy?"

"Happy and I are not friends. Not even acquaintances."

He waited until he parked in front of his home before he told her, "It's not going to work, okay?"

Lulu knew what he was referring to, the fact she was doing her best to push him away so she could go back to feeling all alone, and said "If you were smart you would turn and walk the other way the next time you see me."

Milo shook his head and let out a frustrated breath. "You say you're a liar, right?"

"At times."

"Will you tell me the truth right now about one thing?"

Lulu could feel the change in the tension between them, like it was racheting up by the second. She suspected whatever his question was it would change everything about her life from here on out. That made her so nervous that she snapped at him,"What is the point of this?"

She hated herself right now, and him liking her made it worse somehow. It was as if he liked an image that she could never be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All Milo wanted was a chance **to find out who she was. And it wasn't like it was a choice he made to fall for her. He couldn't help the way his body reacted to the sight of her, the way his heart raced, his mouth went dry, his muscles tensed, the way he remembered every word she ever said to him and replayed it in his mind over and over.

He couldn't help that he loved her smile and that he lost his ability to think when she flashed it at him. His misery tonight actually made it easier to talk to her for him. And yet he would do just about anything to take that sadness away for her.

"Yes or no, Lulu? One honest answer is all I want."

"Okay. Ask away."

Milo focused on the wind shield when he asked the question that would change his life, "Do you really want me to never talk to you again?"

It didn't even take a second for her to think about it.

"No," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Milo's head jerked around and he focused on Lulu again. She had just admitted she wanted him in her life. The thought of it floored him, changed his whole world.

He climbed out of the car and walked around to her door. After opening it, he said "You're in no shape to drive. You'll stay here tonight."

"Give a guy one little sign," Lulu grumbled, joking, "and all of the sudden he turns bossy."

In truth she was touched that he cared enough to try and take care of her. Lulu thought it was useless, him wanting to save a lost cause like her, but all the same it was sweet.

(_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved ) ( Maroon 5)_

XXXXXXXX

**He offered to change **the sheets on his bed, after tossing the scattered clothes- a Knicks jersey, some socks, some boxers- into a hamper.

She argued she should take the couch or call a cab and go home.

"Just sleep, Lulu. Let this day be over."

She nodded, holding back the tears.

"If you need anything, anything at all," Milo added "just call out. I'll be on the couch."

He started to leave the room. She said, "Um..."

Milo turned around. "Yeah? Oh, of course, I forgot." He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt. He tossed it to her. "You can sleep in that if you want."

Milo started to walk out again and Lulu said, even softer this time, "Um.."

"Lulu?"

"Could I ... have a hug?" her words were shy and hesitant.

Milo just stared at her for a minute. She bit her lip.

"Sure thing," he said.

When his arms wrapped around her, Lulu was hit with a strong masculine scent that made butterflies dance through her stomach. She clung tightly to him, needing to feel like someone on this planet gave a damn about her tonight.

She didn't think she deserved to feel safe, warm, and protected when her baby never would. But she still wanted to.

And Milo gave her that.

(_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full_

_and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want ) ( Maroon 5)_

XXXXXXXX

**The next morning, Lulu **wandered from the bedroom and found Milo still sleeping on the couch. She smiled, admiring the portion of his abs that were revealed because his t-shirt was pushed slightly up.

She turned and walked into the kitchen to find Max sitting there, the paper open and held in front of him.

"Got some coffee?" she asked

Max dropped the paper and met her eyes. "Wha?" He looked all around. "Where did you come from?"

"My mother's stomach. You do know about the birds and the bees, right?" she joked.

"Funny." Max smirked at her. Then pointed at the counter where the coffeepot sat. "Help yourself."

When she had poured a cup into a mug and joined him at the table, Max asked "You and my brother...?"

Lulu took a sip.

"Hmmm?" prodded Max.

"You didn't finish the question."

"Are you into Milo?"

Lulu fixed him with a look. "Are you into Carly?"

He gave her a look that said _You got me with that one. _

Max answered honestly, "Yeah."

Lulu answered him, "Yeah, I am. Guess we are all caught up now. I'm going to grab a shower, okay?"

She walked out, still holding her coffee cup. Once Max heard the bathroom door close he jumped up and went into the living room. He jerked the pillow out from under his brother's head.

"What the hell?" Milo asked him, groggily.

"You have got to tell me how you got that blonde to come home with you," Max ordered.

Milo smiled. "Lulu's up, huh?"

"Yeah, and wandering around here in only a t-shirt."

Milo looked around his brother trying to spot her.

Max added, "She's getting dressed. It should be an hour, I'd guess."

Milo sat up.

Max said, "So? What happened?"

"She needed me."

Max waited for him to say more but Milo stood up and started walking toward the kitchen, "Is there coffee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later, Milo walked **Lulu out to her car. Rain pelted them, making their clothes stick to their skin. He immediately slipped out of his jacket, shaking his head at himself for not grabbing an umbrella for her, and held his coat over her head and they darted over to her car.

"You good to drive now?" he asked

"Fine."

"Don't say fine if the answer is horrible."

"I'm fine now. Seriously." She smiled at him.

All thoughts but of her gorgeous body flew out of his mind. He swallowed.

"Thank you for last night and ..." she met his eyes and added softly "just being you."

Milo only nodded.

Lulu started to get in her car when he added, "Anytime."

She gave him another easy smile, "I may take you up on that."

With those words hanging in the air, she left him standing on the curb in the rain, praying that he would get another chance to see her soon.

(_Tap on my window_

_knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her_

_if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved ) _( Maroon 5)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**As the days went on**, Milo started to wonder if that night with Lulu was a dream, if _she_ was just a dream he conjured up, because he didn't see her around town at all.

He wanted to call her, though he didn't have her number. He wanted to send her flowers or some kind of present that said, without words, "Never forget someone loves you." He wanted to be able to ask her on a date or even just to meet him at a party.

But he didn't.

Instead he worked and dreamed about her for eight days straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu found herself **back on the docks. Her week had been a disaster. She tried to push her maudlin thoughts about the baby she would never have away but they came back over and over again.

Frankly, she was sick of it. And sick of herself.

She started hoping she might bump into Milo and have a reason to smile again.

From behind her, she heard "Good evening, Ms. Spencer."

(_Turn around,_

_every now and then I get a little bit restless _

_and I dream of something wild._

_  
Turn around,_

_every now and then I get a little bit helpless_

_and I'm lying like a child in your arms._

_  
Turn around, _

_every now and then I get a little bit angry_

_and I know I've got to get out and cry._

_  
Turn around,_

_every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_but then I see the_

_look in your eyes )_

(Bonnie Tyler)

**Lulu was smiling **before she even glanced back and saw him.

"You spend a lot of time patrolling the docks?" she teased "Whenever I come here to feel sorry for myself, there you are."

"I thought we had a deal."

"We did?"

"When you feel down, you call me."

"I don't remember making that deal."

"Oh... we should have," Milo said.

Lulu smiled at the idea that he would care that much but asked, "Why would you want to be brought down by me?"

"You..." his words fell away, leaving her wishing he would say one of those lines that made her whole world better.

"Yes?"

"I'd be... happy to be there for you... if you would let me."

Milo watched her face soften, in a good way for once. The pain drained away in front of his eyes. It was a beautiful transformation, and Milo could not deny that he had caused it.

(_Turn around bright eyes, _

_every now and then I fall apart  
_

_Turn around bright eyes, _

_every now and then I fall apart _) (Bonnie Tyler)

"Tell me why," she said

Milo froze. For a long moment they simply stared at each other. Then Lulu started to walk away, and Milo feared his damn inability, at times, to string a sentence together around her was costing him his one chance to be with her.

But Lulu didn't go far. She sat on the bench and patted the seat.

He eased down next to her, his shoulder brushing hers until he lifted his arm and rested it along the back.

She said, "I guess that wasn't cool, trying to put you on the spot like that. It's just.." she chuckled.

"What?"

"I am pretty sure that..." Lulu met his eyes and dived in.

She was shocked to find she could once again feel the rush of going for something she wasn't sure she could get. It was an old feeling but one she missed.

"I'm pretty sure," she repeated "that I am addicted to you, Milo Giambetti."

He leaned closer to her and whispered, his voice low and intimate, "You think?"

"Mmm-hmm. The way you know just the thing I need to hear, it's kinda hard not to be hooked on that. And want more and more and..."

A slow smile spread over his lips. "Lulu..."

"Yes, Milo?"

"You are beautiful."

"See? That is just want I wanted to hear and ..." before she could say anything more he was moving even closer to her, making her lose her train of thought completely.

Her eyes fluttered close in the second before his lips touched hers.

(_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever _

_  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever _

_  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together ) ( Bonnie Tyler_)

**Milo pulled **back and said, "A date."

"Huh?" She looked at him, only seeing his lips, only wanting them on hers again.

"A date. We should have a date."

Lulu scooted as close to him as she could and starting giving him short sweet little kisses.

"We could do this without having any dates." She nipped at his lip. "I just want this. I need this, Milo."

She had enough of complicated relationships, still she wanted to feel good, to feel wanted, and maybe even cherished. And kissing Milo gave her that. She was scared to push for more. What if she lost him all together?

Lulu started to kiss him again, softly. Over and over she gave him quick kisses.

His eyes closed and he shivered but then pulled back. Again he said, "We should go on a date."

Lulu smiled, "If you insist."

Milo stood up and held out his hand. "Let me take you home."

Lulu stood but didn't take his hand. She wanted to lean on him, but was afraid of doing it too much."I'm fine to drive."

"I've heard that one before."

She shoved his arm playfully. "What is it with you and this driving thing?"

They started to walk toward the parking lot.

Since she was not staring at him he could joke back, "What is it with you and this not liking to be taken care of thing?"

Lulu stopped and looked at him.

Milo swallowed, not able to take much direct appraisal from her. It made him want to grab her and kiss her and never stop. Which he knew might make her happy for a little while but in the end Lulu, like him, needed more than just sex.

She needed to be loved. And Milo planned to do that.

Lulu waited a long moment and then said, "I think..I could like the way you take care of me."

She grabbed Milo's hand and drug him toward the car, letting the intense look he gave her in the instant after her words came out, be his only answer.

(_We can take it_

_to the end of the line _

_  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._

_  
I don't know what to do and I'm_

_always in the dark. _

_  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks!_

_  
I really need you tonight.  
Forever's gonna start tonight _  
_Forever's gonna start tonight ) ( Bonnie Tyler)_

**Before Milo dropped her off **at the dorms, where she now lived since moving out of the Quatermaines, he asked "So, we do have a deal now, right?"

"Yes, a date."

"That and if you feel down, you call me. Okay?"

Lulu nodded. But warned, "You don't know what you are getting into. I'm a mess and not the cute slightly neurotic type mess, the _everything around me goes to hell _type mess."

"You aren't going to be able to scare me off," Milo was pretty proud of himself that he got out that line was looking her dead in the eye.

Lulu smiled, "We'll see."

"You'll see. I know."

That pushed her over the edge. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward her for a long, hard kiss where all the pent up love she had to give someone started to pour onto him.

Before he could slow it down and make the kiss more sensual and emotional, she moved away and hurried from the car.

Milo stayed there, watching her, until she disappeared into the building.

He couldn't help but smile.

**Note- though this story takes place in Spring 2007, the metro court never blew up. It will show up in a later chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The flowers showed up the next day, at Kelly's, a huge tropical bouquet. Lulu read the card:

_You choose the time. I'll choose the place. Call me._

_Milo._

_P.S. Did anyone ever tell you that you have an amazing smile?_

His phone number was written at the bottom.

Lulu giggled with happiness. And then the oddest thing happened. A strong urge came over her to go and visit her mother. To tell her about Milo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo didn't really **think dreams came true. He lived in a world where counting on anything but your instincts, your guts, your ability to read a situation and know a lie when you heard one, could be deadly.

Still he was a dreamer, always had been.

First, when he was small, his dreams were about being a pirate, then later a captain of his own sail boat which he would cruise around the world.

He would be free.

Now his dreams all centered on a woman who most of the time looked broken hearted, but when she smiled, man, when she smiled, the sun came out.

He hadn't expected to ever have a chance. It seemed crazy to think that a dream that big would be his. But still, somehow, he had stumbled right into a lucky break. Probably the only one he would get in his whole life, he figured.

As he stood guard at Greystone, Milo thought of her and tried to find some words to tell her on their date, words that would make her want to stay by his side- forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Hi, mama."**

Lulu pulled up a chair in front of Laura.

"You look good."

She brushed her mother's hair behind her ear.

"Things have been hard lately."

Lulu chuckled.

"I know. Big surprise, right? When aren't things hard in my life?"

She paused, then a small smile formed on her lips.

"But I met someone."

Lulu pictured Milo walking into the warehouse when she was bing held captive, that was the first time she really took notice of him. Because of how he looked at her that day. Like she was a precious flower, like she was the best thing he ever saw.

"His name is Milo and, Mom, he's... he's really amazing. You would like him. He's not like Dad really. But I could see him going on adventures with him. Milo is great back-up. He makes you feel safe, like he is a bullet proof vest from every bad thing in the world."

Lulu let out a happy sigh.

"Of course, I wouldn't allow Dad to drag him into anything like that. Because I need Milo here with me. I don't know how it happened... but he seems to be the only one who can make me not... hate myself...as much when he is around."

Lulu stood up and walked over to the window.

"Still I wonder if I shouldn't get involved with him. Why should he have to be brought into my crazy life? He thinks I am this fun, party girl or something... I don't exactly know what he thinks when he looks at me, to be honest. But, in his eyes, I see he's looking at me like I am better than what I am. I want to be the girl he sees. But, mama, I'm not..."

Lulu studied her for a long moment, wishing she would say something and knowing she would not.

"I'm going for it, though. Maybe it's wrong and I should spare him me but... I'm going for it."

She walked over and kissed her mother's head.

"You would like Milo, Mom. And he would love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu sat, Indian style**, on her dorm room bed, holding her phone.

The card from Milo rested on the bed in front of her.

She had been trying to get up the nerve to call him for ten minutes. If only he was standing in front of her, she would be brave because his shyness would drive her into being bolder than normal.

But alone here she hesitated. The image of Milo, leaning toward her right before he kissed her for the first time, darted into her mind.

(_Late at night_

_when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up late and think of you_

_And I wish on a star _

_that somewhere you are thinking of me too _

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world _

_I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me ) ( Selena)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Milo sat on his **couch watching ESPN. But he didn't hear anything the hosts were saying.

Instead he heard Lulu, _"I think... I could like the way you take care of me."_ and _"I'm pretty sure I am addicted to you."_

He thought, _My god, I want that girl to be addicted to me._

(_I just wanna hold you_

_close_

_But so far all I have are dreams_

_of you._

_So I wait for the day_

_and the courage to say_

_how much I love you ) _( Selena)

RING. RING.

He reached for the phone and answered it distractedly, "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Lulu."

"Hello."

"Right now," she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked

She said, "You wrote in that card that I should pick the time. Well, I pick right now."

"Are you at work?"

"The dorms. I'll meet you out front?"

"I'm on my way."

"That was easy. I don't know why it took me so long to call you."

Milo smiled. "You did. That's all that matters. See you soon."

"Milo..."

"Yeah?"

"I liked when you called me sweetie. You remember, that night in the car? And I wanted you to know that you could call me that again if you wanted to..."

He thought his heart might explode from loving her, the sweet way her words sounded in his ears only made him want her more.

He said, "See you soon, sweetie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Since he usually **dressed up Lulu decided to do the same. She put on a black dress that stopped on the knees, and a pair of heels that had thin straps she fastened around her ankles. When she was putting on lipstick she realized this was the first time she went through this much trouble to look good for a guy.

When his car pulled up outside and he climbed out, she laughed.

"You dress down and I dressed up!" she cried

"Oh no.. was I supposed to dress up? You said you liked the jeans and tee shirt look." he looked at himself, self conscious.

Lulu smiled. "I love this look on you." She did a quick spin. "What do you think of me?"

"I can barely think."

"That good, huh?" Lulu loved the way he looked at her.

"Beyond good. Believe me." He opened the car door.

"I am trying to," she murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**They ended up at Eli's.**

Lulu couldn't help but think that was a good sign. This place had done right by her brother and his wife, so maybe it would be just as special for her and Milo.

When they were done eating, Lulu leaned slightly across the table and whispered, "Don't laugh. But you are my first."

Milo raised an eyebrow.

She added, "My first real date. Pathetic, huh?"

"No."

He saw, in that moment, some of the reasons she was so fragile at times. This woman had never been treated as well as she deserved. Someone should be sending her flowers everyday, taking her out every night, spending a whole paycheck on making her happy.

He was up for the job.

Lulu tilted her head to the side, "I don't care that it took me this long to get a real date because tonight was everything I always wanted."

"It was only dinner, sweetie."

"It was dinner with you, Milo."

He stood up and said, "I can do better than just buying you some ribs. You up for more?"

Lulu nodded. And for a while that night she forgot to feel not good enough.

Because Milo thought she was and he was making her start to agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**He decided to take her **dancing at The Metro Court. Though he didn't quite fit Carly's dress code that night he figured she would overlook it for them.

Before they could go onto the dance floor, Lulu spotted Carly and Jason sitting at the bar.

Carly actually got teary when she saw them holding hands. She cried, loud enough for them to hear as they walked closer, "Aww, Jase, they are adorable together!"

Jason shook his head but smiled. "If you say so, Car."

Carly jumped up and hugged Lulu, whispering in her ear, "Call me later and tell me everything."

Milo said to Jason, "Sir."

"You're off work. Relax, okay." Jason ordered

"Yes, sir."

Jason asked, "Want a beer?"

"I'm driving, sir.. I mean.. Jase."

"That may be too relaxed, Milo. Jason will do."

Carly laughed at her best friend's words.

"We came here to dance," Milo said "But it looks like the band is packing up."

"Oh no, they're not!" Carly cried "Not if my cousin and her guy want to dance. And..." she batted her eyelashes at Jason until he chuckled "maybe Jase will even get out there."

"Maybe not," Jason said.

"I think so," Carly told him before heading off to talk to the band.

Lulu said to Jason, "How does it feel to be whipped?"

Jason's mouth dropped. Since he had no good answer for her he called out, "Bartender! Another beer. And keep them coming. The youngest Spencer is around and I can only deal with her drunk."

"You are so mean!" she cried, only joking. "Milo tell him to stop being mean to me."

Jason titled his head slightly and studied Milo.

Milo felt he had no choice but to say, "Stop being mean to her, sir."

The bartender passed Jason the bar and he took a long slug off of it, ignoring the younger couple until Carly came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**They all ended **up on the dance floor. They band played for an hour.

Carly asked Jason, "Do you realize this is the longest you have held me in your arms in nearly eight years?"

"I don't think that's true."

"Oh yeah? When?"

He said, so soft that only she could here, "There was that time..."

"That time does not count."

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

She told him, "We said that time was our break from reality. Therefore, if it is not reality, it does not count."

"Huh? I always thought it counted."

"You left me before the sun came up, and you thought that counted?" she tried to keep the pain out of her voice but Jason could hear it.

For her it was one perfect night in the middle of years of imperfection. But the next day, true to his word, he went back to his life and Carly went back to her husband, and living without Jason's kisses.

For a few minutes they danced in silence and both relived that night in their minds. Her world had been crashing in, because Sonny kissed Brenda on the docks and Jax ran and told Carly. She was once again the cheated on wife. One call and Jason came to the room over Jake's where she was sobbing and hiding from Sonny. One kiss and then he was making her forget her pain in the best way he knew how.

Carly looked over at Milo and Lulu "They are just like us ten years ago. I hope they do better."

"We did pretty good, Car."

She looked into his eyes, finding that look that stole her breath. "In our own way, yeah we did."

(_In the instant that you love someone  
In the second that the hammer hits_

_  
Reality runs up your spine  
And the pieces finally fit_

And all I ever needed was the one  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run) ( Elton John)  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo couldn't believe **it but he was actually getting used to holding Lulu in his arms. The more songs they danced to, slowly swaying to the beat, the more he lost his usually unrelenting nervousness.

Lulu would catch his eye, her happiness sparkling in the look she gave him, and he would feel like a million dollars. If he could put that look in her eye, he figured, there was nothing to worry about anymore in life.

He had all he wanted, if he had her.

(_When stars collide, like you and I,  
no shadows block the sun_

_  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one_) ( Elton John)

Lulu asked, "How in the world did you stay single? It's hard to believe there aren't a bunch a women in love with you, Milo. Or are there? Do I need to beat them away to keep you all to myself. Because I've had to do that in the past and it didn't end well for me."

"I'm where I want to be, Lulu."

She smiled and said, her words a whisper and promise, "Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly knew she shouldn't **say it. Things were going really well and there was no need to ruin it. But she said it anyway.

"You're right, we did pretty good together, Jase. Nobody ever had a better best friend than me. But..."

He smiled. "Here we go again."

"We could do better," she said

Jason stopped dancing.

Carly said, "Why don't you meet me in the Presidential suite in ten minutes and we can see how good we could do. Except this time...Jase, it counts."

She slipped out of his arms and walked to the elevator. Jason's eyes stayed on her. She looked back at the last second before she stepped on.

(_There are caravans we followDrunken nights in dark hotels_

_  
When chances breathe between the silence  
Where sex and love no longer gel_

For each man in his time is Cain  
Until he walks along the beach

_  
And sees his future in the water  
A long lost heart within his reach_) (Elton John)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When the band **saw that both Carly and Jason were gone they started to pack up again.

Lulu and Milo wandered hand in hand inside and ordered some soft drinks.

They were chatting about her classes at PCU and what classes Milo took when he was in college when Dillon walked off the elevator.

He seemed to freeze in misstep at the sight of them.

Lulu spotted him and Milo followed her gaze.

When Dillon came over he said, "I was looking for my mom and Luke. They had dinner here earlier but I guess they're gone now."

"Looks like it," Lulu said

"Nice dress," Dillon told her.

The tension was awkward. Milo started to feel things weren't done between Lulu and Dillon.

Dillon said, "Well, I should check out the Haunted Star."

"Family emergency?" Lulu asked

"Sort of. Grandfather is on the rampage and called a board meeting to unseat my mom as head of the company. It will kill her if she loses that. Well, I don't have to tell you, you know, Lulu."

She nodded.

"Want to come help me search?"

"Sorry, not tonight."

Dillon gave Milo a long look.

Milo said, "I can't help you either." His tone was annoyed, his eyes hammered into the college kid."

"It was good to see you, Lou, and ..." Dillon gritted his teeth slightly "you too, Milo."

Lulu's eyes stayed on him as he walked away, a sad look in her gaze.

Once he was gone Lulu and Milo sipped their drinks. Dillon had been like a glass of ice water being thrown on them both.

"Ready to go home?" Milo asked

"Let me guess. You are driving?" her tone was light and joking.

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "I think I better. You shouldn't if you're emotional."

She froze. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Lets just go."

Lulu bit her lip. "So much for the perfect night."

The comment stung Milo but they didn't say anything else to each other until they pulled in front of her dorm.

She turned toward him and said, in a soft and sweet voice, "I had a really nice time."

Milo nodded.

When he didn't try to kiss her, the tears sprung to Lulu's eyes.

"Oh, okay. Well," she stammered "good night, then."

She fled from the car.

Milo let out a frustrated breath and then, muttering curse words at himself for letting his jealous feelings about Dillon mess up their night, he followed her.

"Lulu! Wait! Please."

By the time he caught up to her the tears were falling. Milo's heart sunk. He reached out and gently wiped some away with his thumb.

"I never wanted to make you cry," his words were low and intimate.

She looked in his eyes. "Do you think I would have rather been with Dillon tonight?"

"I know you had strong feelings for him."

"Had."

Milo looked away.

Lulu grabbed his shirt, "Hey!"

Milo gently placed his hand over the hand that was clutching at his t-shirt.

"We can't work if you think I want Dillon or anyone else!" Lulu cried "And I want us to work. I thought you wanted that, too. You made me believe in you and believe in me and believe in us... I trusted you, Milo. So if you want to give up because I used to have some feelings for Dillon then ... I don't know what to say to that. Because it sucks and it's wrong and ..."

She let go of him and threw her hands up in surrender, silently telling him she couldn't fight for them alone.

He gently pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. He could feel how tense her body was, but with every second that passed she relaxed into him more.

He said, "I want us to work, sweetie. And you know what?"

Lulu looked up.

Milo added, "I believe in us, too."

(_When stars collide, like you and I,  
no shadows block the sun_

_  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one _) (Elton John)

Note- That little piece of Jason and Carly was thrown in because I couldn't resist! I just love that couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue-

About 62 days later-

**Milo and Lulu stood **in front of the church, steps away from the priest as he conducted the wedding ceremony.

Their eyes met, she smiled then winked.

He couldn't see anyone, hear anything, or feel anything but Lulu. The world didn't exist when her eyes were locked on his.

"I do..."

"I do..."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Carly cupped her new husband's face and whispered, "You're stuck with me for life now, Jase."

"I always was, anyway."

Lulu sighed, hearing their words. The bride and groom kissed, soft and sweet, and then went down the aisle,

The best man, Milo, offered Lulu his arm and they followed them.

Carly had insisted that they stand up for her and Jason. She said Milo and Lulu were an inspiration.

Lulu would never forget her words, _"I see love when I see you two together."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later on, Milo and **Lulu were leaving the reception. As they stood by his car, Lulu asked him, "Do you know what weddings do to some women?"

Milo raised an eyebrow, smiled slightly, "Make them want to get married?"

"Sometimes. But weddings always make women want to feel loved."

He bent down and leaned close to her, his voice was intimate and intense when he said, " You are loved, Lulu."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want this to be our night," she murmured into his ear "Stay with me tonight, Milo."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jason and Carly were **in the limo cruising away from the reception, on the way to the airport to go on their honeymoon.

He looked at his wife and remembered the moment they met, in a smoky bar where the best thing in there was a blonde who was set to change his life for good, forever.

(_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

I know where you hide   
alone in your car 

_  
Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all,  
comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls) ( Maroon 5)_

"Jase! Jase! Jase!" she cried excitedly "We are married. You're my husband and I am your wife."

He smiled, nearly as big as he ever had, "That is usually what married means." His voice dropped as he reached for her "Get over here."

Their lips met, and soft moans followed, then she leaned her head against his, her words teary but filled with joy, "You're my husband."

"Oh, Car."

She pulled back and met his eyes. "Do you see what you get when it counts?"

"I told you it always counted."

She said, "Okay, you see what you get when you stay."

"Yeah, I get what I need. I get you" Jason said.

"Yeah, you do" she whispered softly as she brought her lips back to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo sat on the bed**, without his shirt on, and Lulu stood between his legs.

Gently he reached up and slipped down the straps of her dress. It was already unzipped and with one soft tug tumbled to the floor.

"There is nothing on earth I have ever seen more beautiful than you, Lulu Spencer."

And he meant every word.

She stepped out of her dress, then shivered. His hand ran up the side of her thigh, slowly, savoring the feel of her skin, over her stomach, taking his time, and eventually he stopped when he held her face.

Lulu lowered her head and let her lips meet his, her legs shook. She wanted him to place her on the bed and drown her insecurities in his warmth. But Milo didn't want to cover up her feelings, not here, not now.

So they would move achingly slow, and in time Milo and Lulu would get to where they were going, together.

Because he wasn't going to leave her behind, ever. And she couldn't get through anything without him anymore.

Which was fine with her. Because this man loved her just the way she dreamed about being love every moment before he found her on the docks. And this man looked at her just the way she dreamed of being looked at every moment before he busted in a warehouse intent on saving her life.

Because this man, her Milo, who stood now and stripped himself as bare as her, was what she saw when she thought about the word love.

_(Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her_

_if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _) ( Maroon 5)

Note- I know this fic was a little short but I hope you found it sweet all the same. Thank you to anyone who left a review. You made me happy and that is priceless.

My next story that has a little Milo and Lulu in it is called

**_Inside His World_**- the mob war to end all mob wars break out and Jason struggles to protect the women in Sonny's life. ( Jarly, Jaxis, Sonny and Brenda, Milo and Lulu).

Bye for now,

Sara


End file.
